The True Story
by BratzgirlS
Summary: I know there are a lot of dear John stories but this is what really happened. Kat didn't leave and her and Tommy are still together. When Tommy wants to marry Kat, Jason and Hayley know it's time for the truth to come out. What is it and will they get it out in time?
1. Chapter 1

On the first summer morning, Hayley cleaned the tables in her cafe as she thought of how proud she was of her teen rangers. Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent were in their senior year and would graduate soon. Everything in her life was great except Tommy's high school sweetheart, Kat. Hayley got ready to open the cafe when Tommy strolled in.

"I have big news," the black dino ranger told her.

"What is it?" Hayley questioned.

"I'm asking Kat to marry me."

"What!" she exclaimed, dropping her towel. "Tommy, you can't do that!"

"Why not? I'm ready to settle down, and you used to like her," Tommy stated. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter," the red head replied. "Just trust me."

"No," he protested, "I'm asking!" Hayley watched him leave, wishing she could tell him everything. It all started two months ago...

On a typical morning, Tommy and Kat came round Hayley's cybercafe to chat for a while before leaving to go on a date, as per usual. Just as they left, Jason entered the cafe.

"Hey, you just missed Tommy and Kat," Hayley informed.

"I'm glad I did," Jason replied irritably. "I can't believe she's with him."

"What do you mean?" Hayley asked, her eyebrow raised skeptically. "Kim's the one who wrote that Dear John letter. It's good that Tommy's moved on."

Jason sighed before looking around as if he was hiding some secret. He turned back to Hayley. "Can we talk in your office?" he implored.

The red head cafe owner was a little taken aback but she agreed, "Sure."

As soon as the office door was closed, Jason let loose.

"Kat wrote that letter and she wrote a similar one to Kim," he admitted.

"How do you know?" Hayley asked, thoroughly surprised but somewhat relieved, at the same time.

"After my gold ranger days. I went to meet the 'other' guy. When I got there, Kim was alone and she had no idea what I was talking about."

"You mean there wasn't another guy?"

"No; Kim told me Tommy broke up with her for Kat," the veteran former ranger explained.

"By letter," Hayley filled in. "What did you do?"

"I went back home and told Kat that I knew," he answered.

"That's why she doesn't leave you alone with him," she realised.

"That's why," Jason confirmed, nodding earnestly. "Hayley, you can't let them get too close."

"I'll try," Hayley reassured him. "Does Kim know?"

"Yes, Trini and I are moving here as soon as I find a place and Kim's coming with us."

Jason found a four bedroom house two weeks ago. Only Hayley knew that Kim was coming.

The next night, Tommy invited Hayley and the teens over for dinner.

"So, what's the big news?" Kira asked as Kat sauntered into the room.

"We're getting married!" the blonde dancer answered.

"Way to go," the three boys praised in unison.

"I'm really happy for you guys," Kira added.

"Me too," Hayley joined in. "Kat, do you need help in the kitchen?"

"Sure," Kat said, leading her fiance's friend into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Hayley demanded, placing some food onto a tray.

"Getting drinks," Kat replied nonchalantly, pouring some drinks into cups.

"I meant saying yes to Tommy," Hayley clarified shortly. "You know you can't marry him."

"And why not?" the blonde inquired innocently.

"I know about the letters," the red head revealed, smirking in satisfaction as Kat dropped a cup in shock.

"Jason told you," she guessed, picking up the cup and cleaning the mess.

"I'm not going to tell him but I'm not going to let you marry him," Hayley warned, refilling the cup that Kat dropped earlier.

"Look, a guy like Tommy is hard to find, and Kim left whereas I didn't. So the way I see it, I deserve him more," Kat justified herself, snatching the refilled cup away from her and placing it on the tray of drinks.

"Kim left to follow her dream and Tommy wanted her to," Hayley countered.

"And that makes it okay?" Kat snarled, picking the tray of drinks up. "I don't think so."

"It does," Hayley snapped, doing the same with the tray of food. "What you did was wrong."

"I did what I had to do," Kat finished before leaving the kitchen. Hayley silently followed, knowing that she had to call Jason.

Kim was helping Trini unpacked her belongings in their new house when Jason walked in to check on them.

"Well, girls, how do you like the house?" he asked.

"It's perfect, but we need a plan," Trini commented when the phone started to the ring. Jason left the room to answer it.

"I have the perfect plan," Kim spoke up, sitting down on the bed.

"What is it?" the other woman questioned.

"I'm going to say that I wrote the letter because I wanted him to be happy and that there was never anyone else."

"I love that. How did you come up with that?"

"Well, I wanted to show Kat that Tommy will always love me and I wanted to show them both how much I will always love him. So, I thought about why I would write a letter like that and that's what I came up with," Kim elaborated.

"Well, you better tell him soon because he is going to marry Kat," Jason said, entering the room once again.

"Trini, you're going to keep Kat busy starting this weekend," Kim started, an idea forming in her mind.

A/N: Don't review if you like Kat. Please review, favorite and follow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kim arrived at Tommy's house, knowing full well that Kat was there. She wanted Kat there because she wanted the blonde to know that she was messing with the wrong girl. Putting a smile on, Kim got out of her car and went to the door. She knocked and Tommy answered.

"Kim," he said, thoroughly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" she requested. "I have a lot to tell you."

"Sure, come in," Tommy invited, letting her step inside before closing the door behind them.

"Tommy, who was at the door?" Kat questioned before seeing the answer for herself.

"Hello, Kat," Kim greeted amiably, throwing the other woman off her game.

"Kim, why are you here?" the blonde implored, trying to stay calm.

"Well, firstly, I'm opening a gym with Jason," Kim replied. "And secondly, I wanted to talk about the letter."

"Maybe we should do that alone," Tommy suggested, oblivious to the thick, palpable tension between the women.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kat intervened.

"Kat..." Tommy started but was cut off by Kim.

"That's okay; I want her to know," she reassured her ex. "It all started around two months after I came for a visit. I called you and your mom said you were at the Youth Center. She also said Kat was around you a lot. It made me realize that you deserved a girlfriend that was in the same town."

"Are you saying there wasn't another guy?" Tommy questioned.

"Of course, there wasn't. I just wanted you to be happy," Kim said.

"Well, he is," Kat cut in. "In fact, we're getting married," Kat informed proudly, waiting for Kim's heartbroken reaction. Unfortunately for her, nothing of the sort happened.

Instead, Kim responded with, "I know, and I want to help plan the wedding."

"Really?" Tommy implored.

"Who told you?" Kat asked.

"Hey girls, I called Jason last night and I told him I'd meet him at the cafe," Tommy interjected. Both girls nodded, and he left, leaving the two pink rangers to talk.

Jason walked into the cafe and saw Hayley talking to Kira. He walked over to them.

"Hey, Jason," Hayley greeted, before turning to the teenage girl next to her. "Kira, can you do a show next Saturday?"

"Sure," Kira responded, taking her phone out of her pocket and reading a text from one of her friends. She smiled, obviously finding the text amusing. "Uhh, I have to go. I'm having lunch with the boys."

"Okay, see you later," Hayley said as Kira left to meet her friends. She turned to Jason. "So, what can I get you?"

"Two smoothies, please; I'm meeting Tommy."

"Coming right up," the red head replied just as Tommy came in. Jason went over to join him at one of the tables at the back.

"Why didn't you tell me Kim was coming with you?" Tommy demanded, hurt that his friend hid such a thing from him.

"Kim asked me not to say anything because she wanted to talk to you first which I'm guessing she did," Jason explained smoothly as Hayley delivered their order.

"She did," Tommy confirmed, taking a sip."You know, I'm not surprised about the reason she wrote the letter."

"Really?" Jason inquired.

"Yeah, I mean Kim has always been caring and sweet."

"Are you still going to marry Kat?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I just thought..." Jason trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Look, I miss Kim and what we had, but we're different people now. Besides, I can't do that to Kat," Tommy said.

'If only you knew what Kat did to you,' Jason thought.

Meanwhile, Kat wanted to know why Kim lied to Tommy about the letter.

"What was that?" Kat demanded rudely.

"What was what?" Kim shot back.

"I know you know about the letters. Why didn't you tell Tommy?"

"Because I want him to remember why we fell in love."

"Wake up Kimberly. He was never in love with you." Kat taunted, crossing her arms.

"I didn't have to lie to get him," Kim retorted.

"I lied to get him away from someone who didn't love him," Kat countered, trying to justify her shady actions.

"I was and still am madly in love with him," Kim confessed.

"Then why did you leave?"

"To follow my dream. Thanks to you, I had to stay in Florida. I was alone and I thought my boyfriend didn't want me."

"He didn't and still doesn't," Kat snarled.

"We'll see about that," Kim said before leaving.

That night, Tommy had a shower and went to his bedroom to find Kat lying down on the bed.

"Seeing Kim must have been hard for you," she commented sympathetically.

"Yeah, I can't believe she did that," Tommy said.

"Me neither, talk about selfish," she spat, misinterpreting her fiance's words.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused by her reaction.

Realising that Tommy wasn't bitter towards Kim, Kat decided to tarnish his image of his first love. "She didn't care that she broke your heart."

"She just wanted me to be happy."

"And you are," Kat finished firmly, getting up to use the bathroom. The phone started to ring so Tommy answered.

"Hello?"

"Tommy, it's Kim. Are you busy tomorrow?" Kim asked.

"Not really, why?"

"I could use the help. Jason is letting me plan a party for the opening of the gym, and I thought that since we did a great job on the going away party for Jason, Trini and Zack, that you could help. Please?"

"Sure, pick me up by ten, tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, Tommy. See ya tomorrow," Kim said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Kat asked, coming out.

"Kim, I'm helping her plan a party," he answered innocently.

"What?!" Kat yelled, suddenly furious. "You're kidding, right? No, I don't want you around her."

"You have nothing to worry about," Tommy defended himself.

"You're not helping her!" Kat ordered in a controlling manner.

"I wasn't asking," Tommy said coldly. "And I'm sleeping in the other room." He went to the guest room, leaving Kat standing in their room in shock. Kim had only seen Tommy once and already, things were spiralling out of control. Kim would pay.

Please review, follow and favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy woke up the next morning and took a shower. He went to the kitchen and saw Kat making breakfast.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked, hoping he would forget about Kim.

"I'll be busy planning with Kim most of the day," he replied.

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't want you to help her," Kat said.

"You did but it's not your choice," Tommy retorted.

"I think it should be since we are getting married."

"Well, it's not. I hope you change your attitude or we're not getting married," Tommy threatened. He lingered in the doorway a little longer, before going to put on his shoes.

There was a knock on the door so Kat answered it, finding Kim on the other side. Realising that Tommy was still putting on his shoes, Kat stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"Is Tommy ready?" Kim asked.

"Look, I want you to stay away from Tommy," Kat ordered, refusing to answer the question.

"I think I've done that for long enough, don;t you?" Kim shot back. Just then, Tommy opened the door and came out, stopping the conversation.

"Hey, Kim, ready to go?" he asked, totally oblivious to what he interrupted.

"Let's roll," Kim answered. She shot Kat a look of triumph before leading him away.

Kat fumed, watching them go before she had an idea. She scurried inside and picked up her mobile phone, speed dialling her older sister since she was the one who came up with the letter plan.

"Hope, I need your help."

Twenty minutes later, Tommy and Kim arrived at the cafe. They went inside and went over to Hayley.

"Hayley, this is Kim. Kim, this is Hayley," Tommy introduced his two friends to each other.

"It's nice to meet you," Kim said amiably.

"You too," Hayley responded. "Can I get you guys anything?"

"Two strawberry smoothies, please," Tommy requested.

"Coming right up," Hayley replied, getting to work. Tommy and Kim grabbed the nearest table, the former pulling the chair out for the latter.

'This is why I fell in love with him,' Kim thought, a smile on her face, which did not go unnoticed by her ex-boyfriend.

"What are you thinking about?" Tommy questioned, as Hayley put the smoothies on the table.

"I was just thinking about how lucky Kat is," Kim replied, making him blush.

"Thanks... but what about you? Did you meet anyone?" he asked tentatively, the selfish part of him hoping against hope that the answer was no.

"No, I went on a couple of dates but nobody ever matched up to you," she confessed, unabashedly. Tommy smiled; his secret wish fulfilled.

"So, what should we do first?" Tommy inquired.

Meanwhile, a blonde haired girl pulled up to Tommy's house. She got out of her car, went to the door and knocked. Kat opened the door.

"Hey, Hope! I'm glad you're here," Kat said, letting her in.

"No problem," Hope replied, hugging her younger sister. "What's wrong?"

Kat pulled away, scowling deeply. "That little brat wants Tommy back."

"Well, surely you're not letting that happen?" Hope said.

"We had a fight last night," Kat divulged. "He is helping Kim plan a party."

"Okay, here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna help with the party, not fight with Tommy and make it clear to Kim that once the party is over so is her friendship with your fiance," Hope relayed.

"Okay," Kat said with a nod just before there was a knock on the door. "Ugh, who is it now?" she groaned, begrudgingly dragging herself to the door and opening it. This time, it was Trini who was standing outside.

"Can I come in?" Trini implored.

"Yeah," Kat said, stepping aside so as to let her in.

"This is Hope, my sister. Hope, this is Trini," Kat introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Trini spoke, giving the other girl a smile. Hope feigned a smile before making her excuses, leaving the two former rangers alone together.

"What do you want?" Kat demanded, knowing full well that Trini was here as an adversary.

"To talk. You're crazy if you think you're marrying Tommy," the Asian woman replied, confirming her allegiance to Jason and Kim.

"Well I am, and after the wedding, you, Jason and Kim will be out of our lives," Kat sneered, a smug look overtaking her features.

"No we won't unless you want him to find out about the letters," Trini blackmailed. "You know I have both."

"What?!" Kat yelled, horrified by this claim. "Give them to me now!"

"Sorry sweetheart, but if you want to keep this from Tommy, you will do what I say."

"What do you want me to do?" Kat asked reluctantly.

"Jason asked me to put plants around the outside of the gym. I could use some help."

"You're kidding me; I don't do dirt," the blonde complained.

"You will if you don't want Tommy to find out. Tomorrow afternoon, come to the gym. Here's the address. See ya," Trini said, leaving Kat speechless.

Later that afternoon, Tommy and Kim were laughing at the gym. She wanted him to see the gym so they could figure out where to place a few tables.

"I can't believe all of your friends in Florida dressed up as the pink ranger for your birthday," Tommy said, laughing at the most recent story Kim had told him.

"I know. At first, I thought they found out but then my roommate, Amy, told me that it was because I loved pink and watched the rangers on the news all the time," she explained.

"You watched us on the news?" Tommy implored, surprised by this news.

"More like you. Even after the letter, I just wanted you to be safe and happy," Kim responded. Tommy nodded.

"Jason did a great job finding this place," he commented, looking around. "I can't believe he and Trini finally got together. How did it happen?"

"Let's see... it was about two years were visiting me in Florida and he was scared that she didn't see him that way."

"Sounds like me," Tommy recounted.

"You mean it was hard asking Kat out?" Kim questioned.

"No, it was easier with Kat. I meant the first time I asked you out."

"Come on, you knew I felt the same way."

"No, I didn't. Well, not until we kissed at the lake anyway. You were and still are amazing inside and out and I..." he trailed off, not wanting to say anymore. He was committed to another woman now, a woman who wasn't Kim.

"You were the perfect boyfriend," she told him, reminiscing their high school days. "All of the girls were jealous."

"Just like all of the boys were of me," Tommy returned the compliment. He looked at his watch, noting the time and remembering his fiance. "I have to go."

Kim nodded, watching him go while wishing that she had never left all those years ago.

Please review, follow and favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Kim was on her bed thinking about what Tommy said. Why was he scared? They had always been best friends. She remembered all of the girls talking about how cute and sweet he was. A knock on the door disrupted her chain of thoughts.

"Come in," she called, prompting the door to open to reveal Trini. The Asian girl sat down on Kim's bed, giving her a look that said 'what's up?' "Do you think Kat knows how lucky she is?"

"Maybe that's why she did it," Trini answered, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Do you think Jason can get Tommy away from Kat for a while?"

"Maybe. You know Kat hates it when they're alone but it's up to Tommy," said Trini, getting up to find Jason.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kat were eating dinner.

"How was your day?" Tommy asked.

"Good," Kat answered shortly. "You know I was thinking that maybe after the wedding it could be just us."

"What do you mean?" Tommy inquired, thoroughly confused by her suggestion.

"I mean no one from our ranger days," Kat answered.

"You're kidding, right? Jason, Trini and Kim just moved here."

"No, I'm not. I just want a quiet life with you," Kat stated firmly. Tommy was about to answer when the phone rang, forcing him to get up and receive the call.

"Hello?" he greeted.

"Hey bro, do you want to get a drink with me?" Jason proposed cheerfully.

"Sure, I'll pick you up in ten minutes," Tommy replied instantly, hanging up soon after.

"You're going out with Jason?" Kat guessed in a displeased voice, a scowl painted onto her features. "Why can't we forget about them?"

"I don't want to," Tommy retorted. "They were my first real friends."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Tommy and Jason were at the cafe. They got a table at the back and ordered smoothies from Hayley.

"I'm really glad you called. I miss hanging out with you guys," Tommy confessed, thinking about what Kat had requested of him earlier.

"We miss you too. Kim really missed you," Jason told him, nodding in appreciation at Hayley as she put the smoothies down on the table.

"I missed her a lot too," Tommy admitted, taking a drink.

"She was the first one you met out of all of us," Jason remarked.

"She was my first everything," Tommy said softly, reminiscing about the old days.

"What was it like for you guys to be so close?" Jason questioned.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course, you guys would always be together."

"Well, you know how I would always call her beautiful?"

"Yeah," Jason replied, sitting back and relaxing.

"She was just that; beautiful inside and out. The first time I saw her I was amazed. Then I got to know her and..." he trailed off, getting lost in the past. Falling in love for the first time was something that no one really forgot. Tommy now knew just how true that was.

"Are you okay?" his friend asked, bringing him back to the present.

"Yeah, just a long day," Tommy dismissed nonchalantly, starting to wonder if Kat was hiding something.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kat was trying to think of a way out of the mess that the girls and Jason were making for her when there was a knock at the door. Kat opened it to find Kim.

"Tommy's not here," Kat said spitefully.

"I'm here to talk to you," Kim corrected her, letting herself inside.

"What do you want?" the blonde asked begrudgingly, closing the door behind her.

"Why did you do it?" the petite woman demanded. "Why did you write the letters?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Kat asked, scoffing in disbelief. "You left the perfect guy but Tommy was willing to wait for you. So I put him out of his misery and I gave him what he deserved as well as giving you what you deserved."

"I was coming back. We wrote letters planning our future; I was going to be a power ranger again, we were going to go to the same college and we even started to plan a wedding," Kim told the other woman, frustration creeping up on her.

"He asked you to marry him?" Kat questioned, getting a little worried.

"The night before I left," Kim confirmed, remembering the incident very well. "The most romantic night of my life. Jason was the only one that knew. We were going to tell everybody when I got back. That's why the letter hurt so much."

"Now I know I did the right thing," her rival replied, an unashamed smirk on her face. Kim looked on in shock, unable to believe how heartless the other former pink ranger was.

"No you didn't! You hurt me and Tommy! You don't even know what true love is!" she yelled furiously.

"Maybe not but I got the guy," Kat taunted, a smug and somewhat triumphant look on her face.

"Not for much longer," Kim interjected, making her way to the door and opening it. Before leaving, she turned around one last time and looked Kat straight in the eyes. "I'm not going down without a fight."

* * *

Tommy came home to find Kat on the couch.

"I hope you had fun with Jason," she said bitterly.

"I did but what you said was bugging me," Tommy responded, sitting down with his fiance.

"Why was that?" Kat implored.

"Because you know that they are really important to me," Tommy answered.

"Maybe I don't want you hanging out with your ex-girlfriend."

"It's not just her. You didn't want me to go out with Jason tonight."

"Because he's friends with Kimberly."

"Are you hiding something from me?" Tommy interrogated.

"Of course not, I just don't want Kim to take you away," Kat lied defensively.

"She won't," he reassured her, "which is why I invited all of them to dinner tomorrow night."

"What!" Kat shouted vehemently. "I'm not cooking for your ex-girlfriend!"

"Don't worry I'll cook," Tommy assuaged, "unless you don't want them to come over."

"Nope, it's fine. I'm going to bed.," she replied quickly, concluding the conversation and scurrying off.

A/N: Please review, favorite and follow.


	5. Chapter 5

After their most recent argument, Tommy was surprised to see Kat getting ready to meet Trini.

"You are really going to meet Trini?" he asked.

"Well, I thought about what you said and called Trini, asked if she needed help and she said yes. So I'm going to help," she lied, hoping to get back on Tommy's good side.

"Well I'm glad you're trying. It's really important to me," Tommy commented, kissing her.

"You're welcome. So, what are you doing this afternoon?" Kat questioned.

"Conner is coming over to help clean the lab," Tommy replied, silently adding in an afterthought of 'And I need someone who doesn't know about my past with Kim to talk to.'

"I have to get going, see ya later," Kat said, nodding and heading for the door.

* * *

"I can't believe you told her!" Trini explained, while she and Kim worked on the kitchen for the juice bar part of the gym. Kim had just told Trini about the engagement after she found out the truth.

"I wanted her to feel bad but it didn't work," Kim confessed disappointedly, a little put out.

"So, what now?" Trini implored.

"I don't know but I'm not letting Tommy marry Kat without him knowing the truth," Kim answered.

"Kim, you're crazy. Tommy loves you and always will," Trini stated just as Jason came in.

"Kat's here," he announced, trying not to look annoyed and failing miserably.

"Give me ten minutes with her," Kim told her friends before leaving the room to talk to Kat.

"I'm working for Trini, not you," Kat pointed out as soon as she saw Kim.

"I'll leave Tommy alone if you tell him the truth," the brunette offered.

"Sorry, not happening," Kat deadpanned.

"Are you scared?" Kim taunted, crossing her arms.

"No but I'm not stupid," the blonde retorted.

"You were a power ranger. Power rangers do what's right," Kim reminded her just as Trini came over.

"Forget it, Kim. She is not marrying Tommy anyway," Trini declared.

"Oh yes I am," Kat interjected coolly.

"I wasn't talking to you. Get outside now!" Trini yelled.

"Do I really have to do this?" whined an annoyed Kat.

"Yes, unless you want Tommy to find out. That can easily be arranged," Trini threatened, earning a scowl from Kat. The former led the latter outside, continuing to talk, "You're just lucky that Kim wanted to do some flowers herself."

* * *

Conner was in the lab waiting for Tommy who was getting drinks for them. They had already gone through a lot of stuff. It was just Tommy's old high school stuff that was left but Tommy said he wanted to talk before they sorted it out. Tommy came back and gave Conner a soda.

"Thanks. So, what's in these boxes?" asked Conner.

"Stuff from my teenage years," Tommy said, taking a sip.

"You mean power ranger stuff?"

"More like personal stuff notebooks, pictures, letters. Kat doesn't know about this stuff. In fact, you're the only one that does."

"Not even Jason?" Conner questioned in astonishment, knowing that Jason was Tommy's best friend.

"Not even Jason," Tommy confirmed.

"Why me, Doctor O?" Conner asked.

"Because you know Kat and you were the first one to trust Trent. You're a good judge of character," Tommy replied.

"I don't understand."

"I think I made a mistake in trusting Kat."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you know that my first friends moved here, right?" Conner nodded. "Kat's not happy about it."

"I thought they were her friends too," the red dino ranger stated.

"I thought so too, but she keeps talking about it just being us after the wedding," Tommy told him, as he opened one of the boxes.

"That's weird," Conner answered, opening a notebook. He started to read the contents out loud, "I still feel bad about what happened when I was under the spell. Kim keeps telling me everybody understands. I don't know a lot about her but I do know she is very beautiful and kind."

"That was after my first week as a power ranger," said Tommy.

"It sounds likes you guys were close."

"Yeah, we were very close. Look at this," Tommy stated, pulling out two half heart necklaces. Conner looked carefully and noticed that if they were put together, it said 'best friends forever'.

"Kim gave you them." Conner guessed confidently.

"Yeah. What do you think of Kat?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I trust you."

"To be honest, I think she's more selfish than she wants you to believe. She hardly helped when we were power rangers," said Conner.

"I'm starting to think you're right," Tommy admitted, nodding in approval.

"What are you going to do?" Conner inquired.

"I'm going to make Kimberly my best friend again," Tommy answered. "I'm sure Kat won't have a problem with it."

"And if she does?" asked Conner.

"Then I'll know she's hiding something."

"Can me and Kira come over tonight?" Conner questioned.

"Sure, I'm making ham and potatoes," Tommy answered, giving his young student a smile.

* * *

A/N: Next week will be the dinner. Will Kat let Tommy and Kim be best friends again or will there be another fight between Kat and Tommy? Should Kim wear a red, white or black jacket with a pink sundress to the dinner? Please review, follow and favorite.


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Kim was going through her closet trying to figure out what to wear when Trini walked into the room, wearing a red dress.

"Do you have black shoes?" Trini asked, making Kim turn around.

"Yeah... It's weird seeing you in red," Kim said, looking for the shoes.

"Jason gave me this last week. This is my first time wearing it."

"I forget I had this!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a box with the shoes.

"What is it?" Trini questioned as they sat on the bed with the box between them.

"It's the white jacket that Tommy gave me for our one year anniversary," Kim answered, pulling the jacket out and putting it on.

"That looks amazing on you," Trini commented, giving Kim an idea.

* * *

Tommy was in the kitchen when Kat came in wearing a little black dress.

"You look amazing," Tommy complimented sincerely.

"Thank you. What's that?" Kat asked when she saw a small pink box on the table.

"Something to show Kim that I'm not mad about the letter," Tommy replied just before there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Kat offered, walking towards the door. She opened it to find Kira and Conner. "Hi, you two."

"Doctor O invited us," Conner stated.

"He invited us too," Jason informed, coming in with Kim and Trini.

"Come in. Tommy everybody's here!" Kat called.

Tommy came out of the kitchen and stopped when he saw Kim who was wearing a pink sundress and the white jacket.

"Kim, you look beautiful," Tommy said, causing his very jealous fiancee to realize that he never called her beautiful.

"I'm Kira and this is Conner," Kira introduced.

"Nice to meet you guys," Kim greeted.

* * *

Everybody sat down at the table and Tommy brought out the food.

"Doctor O told us you're opening a gym with Jason," Conner told Kim.

"Yup, we open in two weeks," she confirmed.

"You guys can call me Tommy since we're not in school," Tommy told the two teenagers.

"Are you guys coming to the party?" Trini questioned.

"I don't think they should," Kat said.

"Why?" asked Kim.

"I'm sure Tommy doesn't want to hang out with kids all of the time," said Kat.

"We're not kids," Kira protested.

"And Tommy loves kids," Kim added.

"Like you even know him any more," Kat sneered.

"Kat, Kim's right. Besides, they are my friends," Tommy countered..

"Well, at least they care about you, unlike Kim," replied Kat.

"Don't even go there," Trini warned.

"Why not? Kim wrote the letter; obviously she doesn't care." Kat lied, shooting Kim a dirty look. Kim suddenly excused herself and ran outside with Trini going after her.

"Kat! I can't believe you!" Tommy yelled.

"What? It's true, and Jason let it happen. Tommy, they are not your friends," the blonde lied.

"Yes we are!" Kim yelled, coming back in. "I just wanted him to be happy."

"Everybody stop!" Jason shouted.

"I think it's time," Conner spoke up, gesturing towards Tommy. Everyone watched who as the paleontologist got up and grabbed the pink box.

"Kim, I forgive you. No wait, I'm not even mad. I just want my best friend back. Kim, I miss you. Can we be best friends again?" Tommy questioned, giving her the box. Kim graciously accepted the box, opening it to reveal a half heart necklace.

"You kept this," she whispered, clutching it tightly against her heart.

"Of course, just like you kept the jacket."

"What are they?" Kira implored.

"Kim got these for me a month after I became good and said that no matter what, we would always be best friends," he explained before turning to Kim. "So, can we?"

"I would love to be best friends again," Kim responded, putting the necklace on. Tommy put on his own corresponding necklace and noted that everybody but Kat was happy.

* * *

After everybody went home and Tommy finish cleaning up, Kat said they had to talk. He found her waiting for him in the living room.

"What were you thinking tonight?" Kat demanded, curled up against the sofa with her arms crossed.

"I should be asking you that."

"What do you mean?"

"You were mean to my friends," Tommy pointed out.

"That's all you care about: your friends. What about me and what I want?" Kat screeched.

"I'm not giving up my friends," Tommy said firmly, trying to keep calm.

"You'll make new friends," Kat replied.

"I've have done that all my life. I'm not doing it just for you," Tommy bellowed.

"Kim wants you back, Jason and Trini want you guys together too."

"You don't know that and even if you did, we're getting married. It shouldn't matter."

"Well, it does. I don't want you guys to be friends," Kat stated haughtily.

"What are you hiding?" Tommy interrogated.

"Nothing. I just..." Kat started to deny it but he cut her off.

"You're hiding something. You never acted this way before and you know how much they mean to me."

"Wake up Tommy. They don't care about you!" Kat shrieked.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Tommy roared, heading out if the room.

"Where are you going?" Kat asked rudely.

"To bed. Oh and Kat, I will figure out your secret," he threatened, leaving her very mad and very worried.

* * *

A/N: Please review, favorite and follow.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Kim was walking by the lake thinking about her life. She wished she hadn't listened to the letter and returned home after the games. Kim was lucky that Trini came to live with her. She knew Trini wanted to go back to Angel Grove with Jason and Kim told her to, but Trini knew Kim needed somebody. It wasn't until Jason came out for a visit the first time that she learned the truth.

* * *

One week after Jason was done with the power rangers, he had gone to Florida. Jason got to Kim's house and knocked. Kim answered.

"Jason!" she yelled as she hugged him.

"Hey sis, where is everybody?" Jason questioned, going inside.

"Trini went to the store."

"What about your boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend? It's just me and Trini."

"Jason." Said man turned around to see Trini standing behind him. Jason had forgotten how beautiful she was.

"Hi Trini," Jason greeted, embracing her.

"What are you doing here?" Trini asked, pulling away.

"I'm here to meet Kim's boyfriend."

"But she doesn't have a boyfriend," Trini answered in confusion.

"Tommy got a break up letter. Kim called him a brother," Jason stated.

"No, he broke up with me for Kat by letter," Kim argued as Trini walked inside.

"Kim, Tommy is heart broken," Jason said.

"Read this," Trini said, having returned with a piece of paper which she handed to Jason.

"Where did you get this?" Jason demanded after he was done reading.

"Tommy sent it to me a month after I visited," Kim responded.

"The handwriting looks the same as the handwriting in Tommy's letter," Jason realised.

"Who would do something like this?" Trini implored.

"Kat," Jason answered shortly. "It's her handwriting and she is with him."

"I thought we were friends," Kim said. "Kat messed up all my plans."

"What plans?" Trini asked and Kim told her everything.

* * *

"Kim!" someone called, pulling her out of her thoughts. Kim turned around and saw Tommy approaching her.

"Hi," she greeted.

"What's wrong?" Tommy questioned.

"Maybe Kat was right. Maybe I shouldn't have come."

"Forget Kat. I'm really glad you're here."

"I missed you," Kim confessed.

"I missed you too. Listen, why don't I send Kat over to say sorry."

"Tommy, I don't think I can be nice to her," she admitted.

"After last night, I don't care if you are. In fact, I know you have a lot to say so this will be your time. Don't let her make you feel like the bad guy because you're not," Tommy said.

"You're right; I'm not," she deduced, "send Kat over."

* * *

Tommy got home and looked for Kat. He found her in the room cleaning the closet.

"Kat, I need you to do something," he said, making her turn around.

"Sure, anything," replied Kat.

"Go talk to Kim."

"And tell her you don't want to be best friends?"

"No, say sorry."

"But I'm not. Tommy..." Kat started but he cut her off.

"You're going to listen to me. Kim is waiting," Tommy ordered.

"No, I'm not. It's going to be just us after the wedding."

"No, it's not. Now go," he commanded. She swore under her breath and held his gaze until she left the room.

* * *

"What are you going to say?" questioned Trini.

"I don't know but I'm not the bad guy," Kim stated.

"Yes you are," Kat said, coming in with Jason.

"Sit down and shut up," Kim demanded.

"What would Tommy say about you talking to me like this?" Kat taunted.

"Do you think he cares right now?"

"I know he doesn't, thanks to you," the blonde accused.

"This isn't my fault. You're the one who wrote the letters, you're the one who lied. You are the bad guy. Not me, you!" Kim bellowed.

"You're the one who left. I didn't," Kat countered.

"Stop saying that! You have no idea how hard it was for me to leave, how much it hurt for me to be without my friends... without him. It only got worse when I thought that he wanted you more than me!"

"The truth is he does or he would have tried to win you back," Kat spat.

"Tommy wanted her to be happy," Jason cut in.

"How do you know?" questioned Kim.

"Because I asked him why he would just let her go after everything they been through and he said that he just wanted Kim to be happy. The truth is he never had a choice!" Jason shouted.

"I'm going home. You guys should go back to Angel Grove now," Kat said, getting up.

"Kat, Tommy's family knows," Jason spoke up, making her sit back down.

"You told them," Kat said.

"They hated Kim, I had to!" replied Jason.

"You had no right!" Kat growled.

"Tommy's mom thanked me and call Kim right away."

"We talked about how Tommy was after the letter," Kim added.

"Great! Now I have to keep them away from him. You guys won't win so just stop trying," Kat said before leaving.

* * *

Kat got home and sat on the couch. Tommy sat down with her.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Kim yelled at me. Do you really want to be friends with her?"

"Yes. I'm sure Kim was saying what she needed to."

"I can't believe you!" Kat exclaimed.

"What do you want me to say?" Tommy asked.

"Tell her she can't treat me that way."

"After the way you treated her last night? Kim has to stand up for herself."

"This is why it should be just us."

"Enough! My family is coming next week. They want to see me and my friends. So be nice."

"We're busy planning a wedding. They can't come," Kat protested.

"They are coming. Stop being a brat!" Tommy yelled.

* * *

A/N: Please review, favorite and follow.


	8. Chapter 8

1Kim sat on her bed that night with a box of love letters from Tommy. She opened the first letter.1

Dear Beautiful,

It has only been a week since you left and I miss you. I'm very proud of you. I keep seeing Kat in your suit, especially since every time we fight she's right next to me. It's reminds me about when I first became good. All I wanted was to be by your side and that's still what I want now.

You are every man's dream woman, Kimberly Ann Hart. You're perfect, smart, funny, kind and so much more. When you get home, we are going to start a life together. Whatever you want, you're going to get.

Forever yours, Tommy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy was doing the same thing. Kat was asleep in their room. Tommy opened a letter.

Dear White Knight,

Even though I'm really happy, I want to be with you too. Don't be too hard on Kat, she is probably like every other girl; madly in love with you.

I've been thinking about the wedding. What do you think about getting married by the lake? I talked to Ernie and he said he will give me away. I haven't taken off my ring. All of the girls keeps telling me how lucky I am. I know I am. You're sweet, funny, smart and sexy.

Love, your Beautiful.

'I wondered what happened to the ring,' Tommy thought

* * *

Dear Beautiful,

I don't care if Kat is 'in love' or not. You're the only one for me. The lake is perfect. Remember the last time we were there?

By the way, Jason called. Trini has a new boyfriend. I think he's jealous. He told me that the guy isn't good enough.

Love, your White Knight.

Kim put down the letter and thought about the night before she left.

* * *

Kim was in Tommy's car. He had said he had a surprise for her. They pulled up to the lake. There was a blanket with candles around it and Kim's favorite food on it. Kim got out of the car.

"You didn't have to do this," Kim said.

"I wanted our last night together to be perfect," Tommy replied as they sat down on the blanket.

"It's just our last night for a while. I'm coming back, nothing could keep me away."

"Kim, I don't, I can't lose you but if you find someone better..." Tommy started but Kim cut him off.

"Someone better? Tommy, you're my best friend. Look at what you did for me. I'm really lucky to have you. If anyone should be worry it should be me. Kat is every man's dream."

"She's not my dream. You are," Tommy said getting on one knee.

"What are you doing?" questioned Kim as her heart fluttered.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, I have loved you since I met you. If you are sure you're coming back to me then you're coming back to a wedding and a life. Kimberly, will you marry me?" Tommy asked, opening a little box with a pink jewel encrusted ring in it.

"Of course I will!" Kim answered, letting him put the ring on her. Tommy kissed her passionately and she responded by deepening the kiss. He pulled away.

"Are you sure?" Tommy questioned.

"Make love to me," whispered Kim. Tommy started kissing her neck as she took off his shirt.

"You are so beautiful..."

* * *

Kim pulled her knees up and started to cry when Trini walked by the opened door. Trini walked over to Kim's bed.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Trini asked.

"The night before I left, Tommy and I made love," answered Kim.

"Oh Kim."

"It was wonderful. Tommy was sweet and kind. We made love in moon and candle light. He said that he wanted to make our last night perfect. It was perfect. When I came home for Christmas, Kat wouldn't leave him alone with me," Kim narrated.

"She must have started to fall in love with him," Trini deduced.

"That doesn't make it okay!" Kim yelled.

"I know I'm sorry," Trini apologised, hugging Kim.

"Tommy was just as romantic as ever. I didn't think about Kat, I just wanted to be with him."

"I think it's time for you and Tommy to talk."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kat woke up and found Tommy on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Kat questioned.

"Just cleaning up," Tommy answered, putting away the letters.

"Come to bed. I can't remember the last time we made love," Kat mewled, kissing his neck.

'Have I ever wanted to even be with you? Whoa, where did that come from? I love Kat.' Tommy thought. The phone started to ring, pulling Tommy out of his thoughts.

"Hello?" Tommy answered.

"Tommy, I know it's late but I need to see you," Kim said.

"Have you been crying?" questioned Tommy, as he got up and walked away from Kat.

"Yeah, I... I really need to see you," Kim replied.

"When and where?" Tommy asked, without another thought.

"The gym in an hour. Is that okay?" Kim asked.

"I'll be there. Kim whatever's wrong, I will make it better," Tommy promised before he hung up.

"You are not going to see Kim!" yelled Kat.

"She was crying," Tommy protested, putting on his shoes.

"I don't care! You're mine not hers! And I say you're not going!" Kat demanded, going for the keys but Tommy got them first.

"You are not my boss. Go to bed, we'll talk about this tomorrow," Tommy ordered, walking out of the room.

* * *

An hour later, Kim let Tommy into the gym. Tommy looked around.

"Have you guys picked a name yet?" Tommy questioned, sitting at a table.

"The Zordon gym. He was more of a father to me than my own dad. Jason loved the name, Kim explained. "Tommy, I haven't been honest with you."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"The last time I visited, Kat said something to me," she responded.

* * *

Kim was talking to Ernie when Kat came over.

"Hey Kat," Kim said.

"Kim, can I talk to you?" Kat requested.

"Sure," Kim complied, accompanying the blonde outside.

"I don't know how to say this..." Kat started.

"What's wrong?"

"Tommy has been hitting on me."

"He wouldn't do that to me."

"It's the truth and last week he kissed me," Kat said, going inside and leaving Kim going crazy.

Kim walked back inside and saw Kat and Tommy hugging.

* * *

"What? Kim I never... Kat hugged me because she got the part in the school play. I kissed her for the first time nearly a year after the letter. Kim you have to believe me," Tommy pleaded.

"I do but it still hurt. Remember when we made love for the first time?" asked Kim.

"How could I forget? It was the best night of my life."

"Mine too. Do you mind if I ask you about your first time with her?"

"Firstly, mine and Kat's relationship is very different from ours."

"What do you mean?" Kim questioned.

"With you, I was shy and careful. I always wanted you to be happy, I wanted her to be happy too but.."

"But what?" Kim asked.

"Kim, I fell hard and fast for you but with Kat, it was like she pushed me. She always made the first move. Kat got a hotel room after prom. When we got there she kissed me. Kim, I wanted to stop but I couldn't without hurting her feelings."

"Why would you want to stop?" Kim asked.

"Damn Kim, she wasn't... Kat's not you. I feel like I don't even know her," Tommy admitted.

"You love her."

"I don't know right now. But I will never love her the way I love you."

"Don't you mean loved?" Kim questioned, her heart beating faster.

"No, I mean love. Kim ever since you came back into my life, I haven't stopped thinking about you. You're perfect and I miss you, I miss us," Tommy whispered, leaning in. Kim waited until his lips met her. Tommy kissed her briefly before she pulled away.

"Tommy stop. You're not that kind of guy."

"I know but I don't know what to do. I have to go," Tommy said, leaving. Kim just sat there, uncertain of what would happened. But she did know Tommy would always be hers, even if they were apart.

* * *

A/N: Please review, favorite and follow.


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy woke up, needing to talk to Kat. He got up and found Kat in the kitchen.

"We need to talk," he said.

"About what?" she asked.

"You lying to Kim in high school."

"I never lied to Kim."

"You told her I was hitting on you before she broke up with me!" Tommy yelled.

"It was a joke."

"Do you know what that did? How it made me look?" Tommy asked.

"Why do you care? We are together and getting married," Kat said.

"You hurt Kim. Forget about me. Go say sorry," Tommy ordered before going to meet Jason.

Kat went to Kim's and knocked on the door. Kim opened the door.

"You told Tommy about my lie," Kat said, going inside.

"I should have known it was a lie," Kim said. "Tommy is too sweet to do that."

"Look, you need to stop. Tommy is with me."

"He wouldn't be with you if you did not lie. So, back off!" Kim yelled.

"Face it, Kim, I'm his dream girl, not you."

"Tommy doesn't know the real you."

"He knows I would never leave him. Unlike you."

"Stop saying that! It's your fault that I didn't come back. Now go home." Kim said and Kat left.

Jason walked into the cafe and saw Tommy sitting at a table. He sat with him.

"Something bad happened," Tommy started.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"I kissed Kim and I didn't tell Kat."

"Okay, tell me what happened."

"We were at the gym and Kim told me about Kat lying to her in high school..." Tommy said before Jason cut him off.

"What did she lie about?"

"She said that I was hitting on her before Kim broke up with me. "

"And you don't think that 's the bigger problem?"

"I don't know maybe. I feel bad about the kiss," Tommy admitted.

"Are you still in love with Kim?" Jason asked.

"I never stopped loving Kim, but I'm with Kat now; nothing can happen."

A/N: Review, favorite and follow


End file.
